This invention relates to a hair braiding apparatus in which strands of a person's hair may be connected to the apparatus and automatically manipulated into a standard braid and other hair styles according to the user-selectable programming instructions that control corresponding rotors.
Both men and women frequently go to hair salons to have a beautician style their hair. For instance, a lady may desire to have her hair braided. There are other styles that also involve the rotation or twisting of hair, such as a technique referred to as corn rolls. While each of these procedures may require a significant amount of time, the rotation or intertwining of the hair follows a repetitious technique that may in some cases be accomplished by a machine.
Various devices and proposals have been proposed in the prior art for a hair braiding machine. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, each of the existing and proposed devices seek to braid hair according to a predetermined pattern, such as a traditional braid.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hair braiding apparatus under computer control that can style a person's hair in braiding and similar techniques. Further, it would desirable to have a hair braiding apparatus having hair gripping devices coupled to rotors operated in rotational patterns according to computer instruction. In addition, it would be desirable to have a hair braiding apparatus that allows a user to select from multiple choices in hair styles.